


(take me now) as the sun descends

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU: werewolves, Biting, Bruises, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink_bingo square bites/bruises</p>
            </blockquote>





	(take me now) as the sun descends

Pete blocks off a whole day for house prep. Cleaning floor to ceiling without using any commercial chemicals is a pain in the ass. Baking soda, lemons, and vinegar everywhere. In his hair, up his nose, all over his goddamn clothes...

But the house sparkles, and won't hurt anybody's nose. That's important. Schedules are lined up so he gets them both for three whole days and nights this time, and he's not going to waste a minute of it with Gabe or Mikey sniffling and sneezing and shooting him betrayed unhappy looks. They're really hyper-sensitive around the full moon. He's not going to be able to get either of them anywhere near the pool.

He slams the lid on the washer, letting the last load of bedding and the clothes he was wearing to clean in go through their rinse, mentally reviewing his list. He's stocked the refrigerator with plenty of red meat fresh from the butcher. He's stocked the bedroom, guest bedroom, living room, front hallway, and bathroom with condoms and lubricant. He's stashed pepper spray in the same rooms in case of emergencies and triple-checked the deadbolts on the doors. All that's left is a trip to the pharmacy for painkillers, bandages, topical analgesic, and liniment.

They don't always get to be together for the full moon, but when they are, it's _completely_ worth it.

**

Mikey arrives first, the day before the full moon. He lets himself in, tosses his duffel bag down in the foyer, and promptly pins Pete to the wall.

"Hi, Mikes," Pete says, relaxing back against the wall and letting Mikey hold his body up. Mikey shoves his face into the curve of Pete's neck by way of answer. "H-how was the drive?"

"Cab," Mikey mumbles, his mouth settling over Pete's pulse. "Can't concentrate enough to drive. God. You smell good."

Pete hasn't showered for two days, and he went for a run as soon as he got up this morning. He smells like sweat and his own natural funk. It drives Mikey and Gabe absolutely crazy. Dating werewolves is weird.

Trying for conversations, especially, is weird. "I missed you."

"Mmm." Mikey drags his teeth over the tendon running down from Pete's neck to his shoulder, then presses his nose to Pete's armpit. "Let's go fuck."

"Buy me dinner first, Way." Mikey lifts his head and stares at him in utter bafflement until Pete smiles and sighs. "I'm kidding."

"Oh. Good."

"But Gabe will be here in like half an hour, so if you can wait..."

Mikey's face is a complex blend of torn, hopeful, and miserable. "I can try?"

Pete really can't say no to him. He takes Mikey's hand, threading their fingers together and smiling as Mikey shoves his face against his neck again. "Okay, okay. C'mon. Bedroom."

He barely has a chance to get his clothes off when they get to the bedroom. Mikey's all over him, hands and nose and mouth, inhaling deeply and scraping his teeth over his skin and shoving Pete toward the bed. Pete ends up bent over the mattress, resting on his elbows with his legs braced apart while Mikey grinds against him.

"Mikey." Pete's breath hitches in his chest as Mikey breathes hot against the back of his neck. "Take your jeans off."

"Mm." Mikey sinks his teeth into Pete's neck, shaking his head like he's a puppy. Pete gasps, almost crying out at the sharp shock of it.

"Mikey!"

"Taste good." Mikey turns his head and bites again, the fleshy place above Pete's shoulder blade this time. He _chews_ , grinding flesh between his teeth, and Pete bucks up into the pain. Jesus, he's missed his guys.

"Jeans off," he says again, gritting his teeth as Mikey rocks his hips against him sharply and drives him into the edge of the mattress. "C'mon, Mikes. Thought you wanted to fuck."

"Going to. Going to fuck you so hard. God. Missed you."

"I m-missed you too."

"Don't smell right." Mikey pulls back a little, enough for Pete to draw a deep breath while he hears the slide of the zipper. "Don't smell like me. Don't smell like _pack_."

"Do whatever you need." Pete closes his eyes tightly as Mikey tears the whole box of condoms open. "Anything."

"Mine." Mikey bites down again and pushes into Pete in the same motion, two matched bursts of pain. Pete grits his teeth and braces himself against the bed, giving in to the rush of sensation and letting it sweep his brain empty.

He knows what _whatever you need_ means right now for Mikey; it means rough, fast fucking, and leaving a series of bite-shaped bruises over all of Pete he can reach. Mikey's going to need that all through today and tomorrow, before the full moon lets him change and put all of this frantic energy somewhere else. That is totally cool with Pete. Awesome, in fact.

The thing is, whenever he gets here, Gabe is going to have to match every single bite mark and bruise Mikey left, and match him fuck for fuck. And then some. It's an alpha thing. Plus he'll fuck Mikey blind, too, but that's not really Pete's concern.

He is going to be _so sore_ when the moon is finally over, which is why it's good that the day after the two of them are cuddly and want nothing more than to nest and eat their weight in starch.

When Mikey's human--calmer and easier and it's not the first moon after a long separation from his pack--he says that Gabe's need to match bruises and orgasms so precisely is, more specifically, an insecure alpha thing. Pete doesn't know about that. All he knows is that he's spent the last week doing yoga and it's still not going to save his ass. Literally.

It's a good thing he loves them both so much it makes him stupid.

Mikey thrusts into him deep, his hips jerking frantically and his teeth sinking into Pete's shoulder hard. Pete cries out, not bothering to muffle it against the blankets. " _Fuck_ , Mikey. G-god. Oh."

Mikey stays against him, inside him, hips still stuttering and his breath hot against Pete's neck. "Sorry. Need...I just need..."

"I know." Pete closes his eyes and breathes slowly, shifting his weight onto one hand and reaching down with the other to rub at his own unrelieved erection. He can wait. He might as well. "I know, baby."

"It's been so _long_."

"We're together now."

"Need Gabe." Mikey eases out of him slowly and throws away the condom, then pulls Pete down onto the bed with him. Pete closes his eyes and burrows into Mikey's embrace, feeling the warmth of him--the _heat_ ; before the moon, Gabe and Mikey are hot as furnaces--and savoring the possessive way Mikey's arms wrap around him. If he had wolf-senses, he would be able to smell that possessiveness, too, and how Mikey's scent, the pack-scent, is wrapping around him like ribbons.

But he's the human omega of this little freakshow pack, and that means he just keeps his eyes closed and tries not to squirm as Mikey starts licking at his face and jaw. "Mikey..."

"Need."

Everything for the next two days is going to revolve around need. There aren't a lot of comebacks for that. "Just relax, okay? I'm not going anywhere. Gabe will be here soon."

"Want him _now_ ," Mikey mutters sulkily, then rolls Pete over onto his back and pins him down so he can lick some more, down his neck to his chest. Pete closes his eyes and gives in. Mikey being all frantic to taste him is pretty hot all by itself. Mikey _needs_ him. Ha. Suck on that, universe.

Distantly, he hears the front door bang open and then closed. "There he is." Mikey doesn't react, doesn't even lift his head from his intense examination of the flat of Pete's stomach leading down to his navel. "Mikes, Gabe's here, don't you want to..."

No time for that. The bedroom door swings open and a duffel bag flies in, landing at the foot of the bed. It doesn't get any attention or fanfare at all, because Gabe's coming through the door right behind it, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he walks.

Pete opens his mouth to say something--hello, how was your flight, I hope you didn't set off the security system in your caveman charge through my house--but chokes on it when the t-shirt flies off into the corner and he sees Gabe's face. Oh.

Sometimes he forgets how the magic works; just because he's human doesn't mean he isn't _pack_ , and bonded to them, and therefore _really fucking responsive_ to his alpha. Especially when his alpha is hopped up on full-moon juice and was kept away from his pack for an extra half an hour by LA traffic.

Gabe bares his teeth at Pete before he can regroup for another try at saying something, then reaches out and grabs Mikey by the back of the neck like a kitten. He hauls Mikey up to his feet and kisses him, rough and bruising, then shoves him down to the floor. Mikey goes easily, his knees hitting hard and his hands settling gracefully a beat later, holding himself on all fours and ducking his head low to nuzzle at Gabe's feet.

 _Showing his neck_ , Pete thinks, a little dizzy at the rush that goes through him when the bond snaps into place as close as it wants to be. All three of them close enough to touch feels like he can really breathe for the first time in months, like he can think clearly in a way he didn't realize he was missing, like things are the way they're supposed to be.

Gabe growls down at Mikey and Mikey ducks his head lower, nose to the floor, every inch a proper beta. Pete should be even lower than him, showing his belly, but he really can't pull himself together enough to get off the bed. Besides, Gabe is ignoring him entirely in favor of stripping off his jeans.

Watching Gabe and Mikey fuck when they're not quite human in their heads is freaky and awesome. Mikey keeps his head down low and makes little noises that Pete can't imagine coming out of his throat any other time, helpless and submissive. Gabe folds his body around him and nails him hard, fingers digging into his flesh hard enough that it bruises and teeth catching him over and over again, anywhere he can reach. Pete stays on the bed, lying on his back with his legs sprawled out, his hand working slowly on his cock. He doesn't want to get off until Gabe has. If they both notice when he comes, they'll probably pounce on him and he'll get extra attention all over.

Gabe bites Mikey's shoulder when he comes, just like Mikey did to Pete, then pulls off and crawls around to bite Mikey's cheek, hard. Mikey makes a high, whining noise and jerks away, flattening himself to the carpet. Pete has no idea what that was about, but hopefully he's not going to get the same treatment. He has a photoshoot on Wednesday.

Gabe snarls at Mikey and then stands up, stretching slowly and then walking over to the bed. He lies down and crawls over to Pete, hauling him in roughly for a kiss. He bites down on Pete's lower lip hard and then lets him go. "Hi."

"Hi." Pete reaches up slowly, cautiously, and is permitted to brush Gabe's hair back off his forehead. "How was your flight?"

"Shitty. Too long." Gabe's voice is hoarse and raw, like he's been in the studio for weeks. He hasn't. The moon just hits him right in the throat. "Almost took a guy's head off at the cab line."

"Thank you for not doing that."

"Whatever." Gabe sniffs at him, then shifts down, following the lines of Pete's sweat. "You're hard."

He says that like it's an amazing discovery, not the natural consequence of the two of them showing up for the full moon. "Yeah. It can--Jesus _fuck_."

Gabe blinks up at him, hazy and half-innocent, like biting at the base of somebody's dick was a totally normal thing to do. "Mine."

"Yeah." Pete exhales roughly as Mikey climbs up onto the bed beside him and shoves his nose into the curve of Pete's neck, still contrite and keeping one eye on Gabe but not able to resist licking at the bite marks he left before. "Yeah, I'm yours."

" _All_ mine." Gabe growls against Pete's skin, his nose buried in the rough tangle of hair at his groin. Pete can't help arching up, thrusting blindly. Gabe licks a slow line up the underside of his dick, then ducks his head and bites down hard on the inside of his thigh, which sends Pete bucking up again, shouting helplessly.

"Careful," Mikey murmurs, his tongue swirling slowly over a bruise on Pete's collarbone.

Gabe bites again and Pete kicks out, catching him in the hip. Gabe ignores it entirely. "Mine."

Mikey does lift his head now, giving Gabe a heavy-lidded look. Gabe's lip curls a little, then smoothes, and he turns his head to lick at Pete's dick again, fast and wet and constant this time. Pete closes his eyes and collapses back against the bed, shuddering and giving himself over. Mikey's mouth is against his neck, his chest, his own mouth, lips and teeth and tongue moving hot over his skin, and Gabe is apparently dead-set on licking him to death. At least it's not biting. He should've jerked off before they got here, that really would have been much better planning.

He comes all over Gabe's face, because as an omega he has no dignity whatsoever in this situation. Mikey promptly abandons him and crawls down the bed to lick Gabe's face clean, planting one hand on Pete's thigh to steady himself as he leans in.

"Ow," Pete says faintly. Gabe shoots a half-hearted growl in his direction and then kisses Mikey deep and dirty, pushing Pete's legs out of the way to get to him and push him back down on the bed. Pete closes his eyes and listens to the little moans and squeaks that come from Mikey in response to whatever Gabe's doing.

Eventually Gabe sits up, breathing hard. "Turn over, Pete."

Pete obediently flops over onto his stomach, burying his face in a pillow. Gabe settles heavily against his back, his breath warm on Pete's neck.

"Good," Gabe mutters, nuzzling slowly along the line of his shoulder. "You're good? You feel good. Smell good." He pauses to mouth slowly at a bruise, pressing his tongue against it until Pete shivers. "Taste good."

"'m good. Yeah. I'm great."

Mikey moves up the bed and rests his head next to Pete's, kissing him softly. "We'll take care of you."

"You'll gnaw on me like a chew toy."

"Well. Yeah." Mikey kisses him again and glances up at Gabe, who's methodically making his way down Pete's back, tasting the bruises one by one. "But we'll take care of you too."  



End file.
